Magicana Jubien 2
by DaisukiGirl
Summary: Saiune found Ayari crying. What was she crying about?


**Magicana Jubien **

_~Saiune's POV~ Chapter 2-part 1 (2-1)_

_The afternoon announcements had woken me up from my deep rest, in the nurse' office. I looked around, Segumi-san was at her desk watching a soap opera on a small port-vision (a hologram television). I rose up from the bed and yawned. Segumi-san turned around to look at me._

"_Ah! I see you're awake!"_

"_Hmmm… It's time to go already, huh?" I said to her while rubbing my eyes._

"_Yeah, you should get your bags and get ready to go home, Saiune."_

"_Already got them." I snapped my fingers, and my bags popped out of thin air. Then I heard the door open. It was Ayaka peeking her head into the door. She looked at me with concern._

"_What is it Aya-F?" I said to her._

"_Well I was just wondering if you where okay. I saw you in here lying face first into the pillow. You okay?" Ayaka asked._

"_I'm fine now. I just had a headache earlier. I'm getting ready to search for Aya-k. Wanna come?"_

"_Well, sorry but I need to get to cheerleading practice early today. I saw her heading for Mr. Yoshimitsu's class not to long ago."_

"_Thanks." I got up and carried my bags to the door, when Ayaka tugged on my hand._

"_And please encourage her to confess to Yoru-san. She's been a mess since"_

_I stopped her. "I know Aya" I walked to where Ayaka said Ayari was heading off to. But I was stopped just when I was about to go in the door. I looked up to see who it was. I gasped when I saw who it was._

"_Silv-"_

_He covered my mouth and put his finger over his mouth to shush me. I can't believe he's here. Silver was at __my _school! Well that's only natural for boyfriend and girlfriend. He looks around to make sure nobody was around and whispered in my ear. 

"I have to go out of town for a while, Sai. I'm sorry to leave you all of a sudden, but I need to go and quickly. I'm going to Baslik, Vera cone. I won't be back for at least a year, and please don't follow me there. Call me on transmissions Catical. I might not always pick up the call, but leave a message and I'll be sure to get back to you. I must go now. Good-bye."

I looked at him when he said all of this. I realized that this wasn't really Silver. It was a halogramic transmission. I looked at the transmission in the eyes to see the date it was sent. _October 14__th__, last Tuesday._ The transmission Silver suddenly disappeared after I read the date it was sent. 

"So Silver's going away for a year, huh? How odd. A prince should never leave his throne… nor should he leave his beloved princess to be taken away." I said to myself in solitude.

I opened the door in front of me and saw Ayari getting ready to go home. I walked up to her chair and saw tears running down her face.

"What's wrong Aya-k? Why are you crying?" I asked her. She jumped to the sound of my voice.

"I-it's nothing for you to worry about, Sai. Come on. Let's go home now."

She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, sniffling. She grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the door, bags in hand. Ayari's eyes were red and puffy. 'Was she crying a lot?' I thought to myself.

~Ayari's POV~ Chapter 2-part 2 (2-2)

As I walked with Saiune, I felt the tears coming back, filling my eyes. I tried to hold them back so Saiune wouldn't end up asking me all of these questions about why are you crying, but all that did was give me a really big headache. Ouch. I tried not to think about it, what I saw in the hallway earlier on my way to class.

~FLASHBACK~ After my encounter with Fujishiki-Senpai, I headed to class before it got any later. I heard voices in the hallway. I was pretty sure that the hallway was empty. When I turned the corner, I saw two figures with their backs to a locker. The tall one looked a lot like Yamaguchi-Senpai, and the smaller one was a girl that I'm unfamiliar with.

She had violet blue hair and black eyes with big round glasses surrounding them. She was wearing the 5th grade uniform, and if she's the right age, she's pretty tall for the 5th grade. She was pretty thin too. The Yamaguchi-Senpai look-a-like turned to the side, so I could make out half his face. I was Yamaguchi-Senpai.

The girl said something inaudible for me to hear. Ikito turned to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, he gave her a kiss on the cheek! I was so shocked. Was this Yamaguchi-Senpai's girlfriend? I listened to the last thing he said.

"Hey, just make sure to give him this money, m'kay? Right, I gotta get to class. Love ya babe."

He kissed her on the forehead and ran to class. She said something like an insult and stomped off, leaving me to be unnoticed. I stood there for a while before I noticed I was crying. I wiped my eyes and walked to class. I didn't care if I was late for class anymore. ~FLASHBACK END~

I couldn't take the pain anymore. I slumped down on my knees and stared sobbing into my hands. My headache was forgotten even though it still hurt like hell. Saiune put a hand on my shoulder. I looked up, tears still flowing from my eyes.

"Please tell me what's wrong Aya-chan? I'm getting worried." She said.

"…"

"You don't have to tell me now. Come on. We should be getting home before it starts to regn." (old English word for rain). 

I look at her hand she held out for me to grab. I stared at it for a while, then got up by myself. I didn't need her pity nor her help. I grabbed my bags and headed out the front door with Sai following behind me. It was starting to get a little cloudy out.

I tringed (a magically disappearance spell) my bags and Sai did the same. We walked home empty handed. I started to feel regret because I didn't tell Sai what was wrong even after she had told me all of her problems which sometimes I didn't need. Me and Saiune where best friends, and we should tell each other everything. I turned to Sai, still walking.

"Sai, I'm sorry about earlier. I've been in a bad mood all day."

"Aren't you always?" She said under her breath. I glared at her.

"Sorry. Sorry." She said nervously. 

I sighed. "To tell the truth, I was crying because I was hurt. I saw Yamaguch-"

"You're crush again?" She cut me off. I glared at her again.

"Yes. Again. …Anyways, I saw him in the hallway with some other girl on my way to last period. I thought he wasn't interested in girls much, but then he said something weird to her about money, called her babe, and kissed her twice on the forehead _and _the cheek. I think I might be jealous, but only Deos knows."

"Did this girl have big round glasses, black eyes, purple blue hair, and wore a middle elementary school uniform by any chance?"

"Hmm? How'd you know what she looked like?"

"GIRL!! You so silly! That's not Yamaguchi-Senpai's girlfriend! That's his nerdy little sister!!"

"W-what?! For real?! I was so sure that…-sighs- oh well that's a relief."

I was so happy that girl was Yamaguchi-Senpai's little sister. Hmm. I didn't even know he had a little sister. So was the money he was talking about lunch money? I hear a growling sound to the thought of food.

"Hmm…Did you eat lunch Ayari?"

"…no."

"-sighs- You gotta start eating more. You're gonna starve yourself!" 

"I eat! Just not like you, idiot!"

"I'm no idiot!"

We carried on like that for about 13 minutes until we reached Saiune's home. She took out her key and unlocked the door.

"Hello? Anybody home?"

There was silence inside the house. We walked in and turned on the lights.

"Hmm. Guess not."

We walked up the spiral staircase that made me very dizzy sometimes. She walked down the hall to her bedroom and opened her door. I heard Mewmes in the basket down the hall. I walked over to the laundry basket and picked Mew-chan up. He had either Saiune's, Maisue's, or Maiya's underwear on his head.

"Mew-chan you bad kitty cat. How'd you get in there? Come on, lets go in Saiune's room"

I took the panties off of his head and walked into Sai's room with Mewmes in my hands. I put him down on the floor next to Jiji's cage. I saw that Saiune was lying on her bed deep in thought when she opened her mouth to say something.

"Silver's going out of the country to Baslik, Vera Cone for a year." She said with a straight face.

"Hmm? He left? With who?"

"That's what I want to know. And why _did_ he go?"

"Awwww… are you sad that he left his beautiful princess behind?"

"Naw. I'm more worried about his safety than my own feelings right now. But I do wish I could have gone with him…-sigh- no Silver for a year. I wonder if I can handle it alone." She said grinning at me widely.

"You want updates don't you?"

"You can read my mind."

I have the ability to see what other people are up to, but only if I know that person very well. It's only temporary and I can't see them for a long time, but it sure does come in handy. It's called Pritiping. I just wish I could use it on Yamaguchi-Senpai. -sighs romantically-

"I'll do it, but only twice a week. You know how exhausted this makes me."

"Yippee!!"

Sai started bouncing up and down on her bed.

"You're gonna break it…"

The bed creaked so much then snapped under the pressure of Saiune's super jumping. 

"Told you so."

She repaired it using her restoration magic.

"There! Good as new!"

Now that the problems with the snapping bed, Silver and Saiune separation, and my jealousy fit is over with, we took out or magica gloves (a pair of gloves that help control your strength, magic, and stamina) and put them on. We began our daily training routine, following the steps through magica heat.

"1,2,3, Fire!"

"1,2,3,Fire!"

We let our strength loose and did a couple of poses to accelerate our superiors powers. Blue heated lights blasted out of our hands in unison. By time we finished we were soaked and wet from our sweat, and drenched with our blue magic. That's the only part I hate about our training. When we sweat and use blue magicana, it sticks to our bodies like a slimy substance that's suppose to be in between you're toes.

Gross, I know. But I'm used to it by now cause I've been training like this for 4 whole years. Sai's still not used to it though.

"Ewwww!! Gross! Gross! Gross! Gross! Gross!"

"Saiune, when will you get used to the sliminess?"

"Not ever!"

I looked at my watch and it was 6:25 pm.

"Looks like it's time for me to go home, Sai. I'll see you tomorrow."

"okay!"

I grabbed my case for my gloves and put them in the case. I put it in my pocket and walked down the swirling stair case. I walked to the door and reached for the handle but it started to turn by itself. The door opened and I saw Kosuke, Saiune's father, in the door way.

"Ah… Ayari-chan. Going home already I see. Why not stay for dinner?"

"sorry Kosuke-san, but I need to get home early today. My mom's worried because my magica motes are kicking in."

"Ahh… that makes sense. Well just be careful going home, alright?"

"Will do, Kosuke-san!" I said to him on my way out the door.

I closed the door behind me and smiled happily, walking home. Then I heard thunder. I began running home before it started. I didn't make it in time. The rain started out drizzling, but then it became harder in only a matter of seconds from when it started.

I was around where the stores were, and I was thinking about waiting in the Pharmacy until the rain stopped. But the longer I take, the more trouble I'll get in by my mother, Glenda. I was at the light waiting for the cars to stop coming so I can cross. When the light changed I walked across the street. The light was still red, but some people don't pay any attention.

As I was crossing, I saw the head lights to a car coming closer, and faster. I was blinded by its light, and I couldn't see a thing. All I could hear was screams and the screeching of a cars rubber wheels. Before I knew it, I was lying on top of a red Mustang. My body felt so painful, I just rolled off the car and fell to the ground.

I had hit my head pretty darn hard and blacked out.

~Yurin's POV~ Chapter 2- part 3 (2-3)

I was at home playing the 360 with Tamaki.

"Heh! I'm a totally kick your butt, Rin!"

"Not if I kick yours first, Tama!"

Father came into the game room and turned on the hallway lights.

"Alright kids. Time for bed."

"Awwww… c'mon dad. Just one more round of Mortal Combat please." Tamaki pleaded to dad.

"No. It's already 10:30. Junero was already asleep before 10:00. You two need sleep. You have school tomorrow." He said.

"Alright. Let me just cut off the game." I said.

"I'll get it. You go on upstairs, Rin. Take the covers off the bed. It's a little hot upstairs." Tamaki said to me.

"Okay!" I grinned widely and walked upstairs. Father followed me upstairs and locked the front door on his way up. 

I went up to the bed room where me and Tamaki slept. I turned on the light that was right next to the door. Our room was really big. There were two walk-in closets and a door that lead to the bathroom right next to our room. Their was just one king sized bed that me and Tamaki slept in together.

Father said it was to expensive to buy three twin bed sets at the time, so he just bought one king sized bed and got Junero a twin sized bed. She didn't seem to care. She's the quiet one who hardly ever says a thing. She only responds to her mother, Junary. She's happy with what she gets, so she doesn't mind if she had to sleep in the garage.

I don't mind sleeping with my big brother, Tamaki. As a matter a fact, I love it! I get to cuddle up next to him as he holds me. Sometimes, when I can't sleep, he might hold me and rock me to sleep. Or when if have a bad dream he'll hold me close and say that every thing will be alright.

I go up to the bed and take off the giant blanket that keeps us warm. I folded it up neatly and put it on the chair next to the window on the far right of the room. Their were just two sheets on the bed, and Tamaki was right. It was getting warm up here. I walked over to the alarm clock to set the alarm on.

The door opened and Tamaki was already in his pajama's. Blue and white striped pants with and a matching button down top. I looked over to were my pajama's were and went over to grab them. I knocked on the bathroom door. No answer.

I opened the door, turned on the bathroom light and closed the door behind me as I walked in. I came back out a minute later with my nightwear. I wore a pink top with a white kitty that wore a yellow bow at the top of her head, who is known as Hello Kitty. I wore matching bottoms that had the same character on the side of my pants. And my hair was pinned up in a scarlet ribbon that I always wore when I went to bed.

I saw Tamaki already in bed, reading Romeo and Juliet the novel. He was always a boy into romance. I went over to cut off the light near the door, Tamaki turned on the light on his night stand.

"You're still reading that book?" I asked him.

"I love this book. It's such a tear jerker."

"Yeah. I know. I've read it over 13 times. And so have you."

"I love the part when Romeo kills himself but Juliet is still alive."

"Ugh! I hate that part. They both committed suicide. It's terrible that they couldn't be with each other."

"Yeah. I know. Well it's time for bed." Tamaki said as he put the book away in the night stand drawer and cut off the light.

I walk over to the bed and pulled the covers back as I jumped into bed. It was a little cool under the newly replaced sheets. I turned to Tamaki who was staring directly at me. It was creepy in a way that I just had to say "WHAT?!"

"Nothing really. It's just- that it's just- I've been wondering…" He stuttered to get the words out.

"Yes? What is it, big brother?" I asked him in my little kids voice.

"I was wondering…Do you have a boyfriend at school? Or anywhere else by the matter?" He asked me the question looking very nervous under the nightlight.

"No, I do not have a boyfriend, big brother. Why do you ask?"

"Well, if you get hurt by your boyfriend, I'll need to know who he is so I can punish him for you." He grinned.

"But big brother, You're the only one I love. Now and forever more." I whispered to him.

"Yeah. I know, Rin. But eventually, father would want you to get married and raise a family to carry on the Kanaria family." I didn't notice it at first, but Tamaki was blushing extremely hard.

"Tamaki, I don't want to get married to anyone else but you." I take his arm to bring him closer and cuddle him. He pulls away.

"What's wrong?" I say.

"Yurin… The truth is… I- have someone I like-"

"You're cheating on me?! With who?! Is she prettier than me?! Tell me!!" I yelled at him, not knowing that I had raised my voice. (AN: Of course she was just kidding about that whole "cheating" thing. Tamaki and Kanaria AREN'T BF and GF! …yet…)

"Yurin. Hush… Of course _he_ isn't prettier than you. But my love for you, and my love for _him_, they're completely different." He said.

"_he_? You mean to tell me that the person you have feelings for is,,, a boy?"

"…Yes, Ms. Kanaria."

"… I- can't believe it."

"Well believe it sista. I'm bisexual… I think."

To think _my_ big brother, who was typically prefect in all ways possible, wasn't really perfect at all. I was upset, but happy at the same time. I still didn't understand. Was this boy his…urm… lover?

"Does he love you back?"

"I don't know… wait. Are you thinking that the way I like him… is like, I want him as… a boyfriend?" He asked me with a twisted face that still looked perfect on his beautiful face.

"Isn't that what you where saying onii-san?" I asked confused.

"…That's not what I meant…I told you, Kanaria. The love I have for you, and the love I have for him, they are completely different." His face was serious now. I felt face go red.

"…I- don't get it onii-san." I was dumbfounded. I scratched my head.

" -sigh- What I'm trying to say is…" He sat up with his hair still neatly placed in the bonds of his hairstyle that he always had.

"I'm trying to say this. ' I think I'm _in_ love with you.' But, is that even possible to love you're sister? Your own flesh and blood?" He stopped, I guess he wanted me to answer.

"I'm sorry. You got me at ' I think I'm in love with you'. What'd you say?"

" -sighs- Nothing. Well talk about it in the morning. Go to sleep." He laid back down onto the pillow.

I turned to him, still laying down. I stared at him. I think he felt my stare. Was it irritating him even when he couldn't see me? 

"Big brother?" I said to him. His eyes popped open to the sound of my voice. He turned to face me and sighed. With his and head resting on his hand, he answered.

"What is it Kanaria?"

"I was wondering… when you said that you loved me. Did you mean it in the way like father loves mother, or in the typical way sisters and brothers are supposed to love each other…" He stopped me with a small peck on the lips.

"Does that answer your question?" He said, then laid back down. 

He had left me frozen with nothing to say. I was still dumbfounded, but I understood what he meant by ' I love you'. I felt weird in a way that I didn't want to be near him anymore, for now at least. I got up and walked to the bathroom.

"What's wrong?" Tamaki asked me. I turned to him.

"n-nothing… -sniff-" I noticed I was silently sobbing.

Tamaki ran over to me and wiped my tears away from my eyes. He hugged me and whispered in my ear.

"I'm so sorry, Kanaria."


End file.
